Heretofore it has been the practice to connect the floor members of reciprocating floor conveyors to transverse drive beams or other drive members by the use of bolts which extend through openings in the floor members. By way of example, installations of this type are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,587, granted Jan. 22, 1980, to Olaf A. Hallstrom and by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,303, granted Jan. 8, 1985 and entitled Drive/Guide System for a Reciprocating Floor Conveyor.
The use of bolts requires a considerable amount of workman's time and thus adds significantly to the cost of installing a reciprocating floor conveyor. In addition, in many installations it is difficult to gain access to the underneath sides of the connector members. In some installations the access problem has been solved by making the connector members considerably longer than they need to be, thus adding to the cost of materials.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a plug-together connection between the floor members and the drive means, so that the floor members can be installed by pushing them into place from above, without the need of installing a large number of bolts.